


Drinking Koi

by Ribbonshalos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Koi Fish!Hanzo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonshalos/pseuds/Ribbonshalos
Summary: There is a pond surrounded by pink cherry blossoms. Koi fish swim in its crystal clear water. Amélie has a favorite, one with scales so dark it’s almost blue.





	Drinking Koi

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I remembered a painting I saw a long time ago where a woman was holding a koi fish in her hands… and I was also thinking about Widowhanzo. So you get this odd AU that just is what it is.

A pond hides away in the cherry blossoms. In the spring, their petals sway to and fro, and dance upon the crystal clear surface. Dark bark contrasts with the gentle pinks, and calm, reflective water. It stays far from any roads or too many voices. It is a heaven under the canopy of light petals and above the rippling surface.

Amélie brushes aside draping branches to step onto a small, wooden dock. It is loose, but holds her weight without worry. The space between her and the pond is minimized with the brown boards. Often, she has only found peace laying upon the deck, pretending that she’s on a small boat drifting out into the open sea.

Koi fish dot this remote oasis. They are spotted with blacks and oranges, as white scales cover them from head to tail. Amélie knows one that is so black, its scales shine a reflective blue. It is her favorite. The fish kiss the surface, waiting for little crumbs that Amélie drops from her palms. She is not cruel, and does not keep them from their little snacks.

They are kind, but quiet. Stories circle such simple creatures as containing more than just a want for flakes of food.

One story says that koi fish love sake. They drink it as they drink the water from their own pond. Surely, such a drink would harm true fish, but Amélie is the tiniest bit daring. After the first day she found the pond, she amused herself with the thought of her favorite, black fish having a taste for sake.

The second time she came back to the pond, she dipped a small flask into the water. It wasn’t enough sake to even make her drunk, but it sat on the surface. Like a platter of paint upon a blank canvas. The curious koi tasted the drink but turned their fins and swam away.

Only her favorite fish stayed, and kissed the liquid into his little mouth.

It is only a daydreaming habit, but Amélie still brings sake for her favorite fish. A few drops are given, as to not bother the other colorful kois. Without fail, black scales that are so dark they’re almost blue drinks her entire offering.

After all of the drink has vanished from the pond’s surface, the black koi lingers. Amélie lays down on the dock, almost hanging off of the edge as she watches underneath the water. Her fingertips reach out and tap the water where the black koi just kissed. More often than not, he tastes the ripples her touch created.

She likes to think she’s his favorite as well.

Warm, sunny afternoons that still the world around her keeps Amélie coming back to the pond. There is solitude, but not loneliness. It is peaceful, but not empty. The pink blossoms and koi fish are her companions. The water stirs her soul in a gentle awakening that keeps her eyes open.

She does sleep, sometimes. When her heart beats slowly and there is nothing too sharp prodding her thoughts, she rests. Her back stretches out across the brown boards of the dock. Propping her legs up slightly, the long skirts of a gown still cover her skin. The length of her hair, which falls past her hips, spills out across the dock. Black that is so dark it’s almost purple trails off of the edges. The very tips will come back wet and kissed by the koi fish. They may think the ends of her hair to be new food, or, they are being playful.

One gentle afternoon, where Amélie senses a peaceful rest ahead of her, she brings a large flask of sake. A cup in companionship is simply for her use. The flask is full to the brim. Enough for her and her favorite fish to share.

She sprinkles little bread crumbs onto the surface. The kind, elegant fish feast with gentle puckers. The glorious dance of their colored scales in the crystal clear water is payment enough for Amélie. Fins swirl and glide past others to get to more sweet treats. Orange, black and white take over what was colorless.

The black that is so dark it’s almost blue breaks away from the others. He swims underneath the dock to the other side. Amélie shifts her lying position to follow. When his kiss breaks through the surface, Amélie drops precious sake for him to drink.

“I will give you more soon,” she speaks only to his dark scales. “After I have my own taste.”

The koi keeps sipping his drink as Amélie takes her cup. Pouring from the flask, sake falls like a miniature waterfall. Her cup is only halfway full. She will save some drink for her favorite fish.

A near silent breeze, as if the sun is breathing on her skin today, slips through the pink leaves. Amélie leans back on the dock, propping herself with one elbow. The sake moves sophistication onto her tongue. It pools in her belly, raising the feeling of safety and calm. Her heartbeat slows.

Her cup is set aside as she lays her hair against the dock. Shining strands of dark hair spill all around her. A fan of a peacock’s feathers around a beautiful bird. She does not see her favorite koi breaking the surface, silently asking for more sake.

With the taste of drink on her lips, her eyes close. The black koi looks to the ends of her hair, which spill over like an unearthly waterfall. Tips fall into the water, becoming wet. The soft, thick strands tell the koi of her resting. He is not patient today, and breaks through the surface again.

The koi fish’s dark scales transform to shiny hair upon a man. Pale skin and a strong face come to the edge of the dock. Amélie breathes deeply with sleep. Finding her still, the man eases silently onto the dock.

The man who was once a koi is careful to mind her long, flowing hair all across the dock. His only falls to his shoulders. Holding himself cautiously as he kneels on the wood, he fixes his draping garments of deep blue. Purple dresses Amélie. He finds it as her best color.

Quietly, he takes her cup from which she drank from. Only a few mouthfuls remain. It is not enough, but he still drinks from it, tasting her lingering presence. Still kneeling beside her, the man lowers the cup.

He has seen her face many times, but not this close. As the only human who has ever offered him sake, he finds her precious. The man notices the flask, but does not reach for it. Instead, as her eyes remain closed and her pulse carries softly, the man reaches out. The very ends of his fingertips delicately touch her hair. It is finer than silk. He has tugged on the ends before within the water, but never with strong hands.

She stirs at the gentle touch. His fingers rake softly over her skull, finding every inch of her immaculate. He leans closer over her before lifting his hand away.

Small, pink lips hold her mouth closed. Strong cheekbones and what he knows as golden eyes hide away. His drinking days with the beautiful woman are settling into his center. He explores the longing he’s silently carried since the first days she’s appear. Only above the surface, but always reaching down to touch his mouth through the water.

The man who was once a koi is reserved. Fish do not fall in love with women such as herself. It is only sensible. Yet, their warm afternoons and her kindness keeps him returning to her offered drinks.

The man leans down. Daring beyond his usually form of a simple, small koi, he breathes against her cheek for a moment. Her eyelids shudder, but do not flash open. Gently, unable to deny his nature any longer, he presses his lips to her pink mouth.

Softness cradles him as he thought it would. Her breath is light, and gentle on his skin. She is only half asleep, but she accepts his kiss. A startled but quiet want takes over her senses. She tastes his lips for a heartbeat before her eyes ease open.

A black koi fish flops onto the folds of her dress. Sitting upright, Amélie gently takes the wet scales of her favorite fish in one hand. Unspoken questions narrow her brow, but she cradles the koi all the same.

“Did you leap out of the water just to give me a kiss?” she whispers, but she knows the truth. His scales are hard but beautiful. Although she longs to know the lips that touched her, she does not keep him in the air.

With tender care, she slips the koi back into the water. He embraces the crystal clear pond. Almost hanging over the edge of the dock, Amélie watches the elegant koi swim enchanting circles. He stops, kissing the surface. The ripples start outwards, but the last one doesn’t fade before her fingertips touch the water.

The black koi rises gently through the pond, and presses his mouth to her skin. A kiss that is only for her.

Amélie sighs as she lays back down. When she dreams of a black fish and a handsome man with hair just as dark as the fish’s scales, she almost mourns not opening her eyes sooner. The warm sun eases her eyelids to rest again, if only to dream more.

She does not see the man looking over the end of the dock. His fingers brush through her hair, but she thinks only of the other fish tugging at the dark ends. Sleep sweeps over her slowly. Dancing thoughts take her into beautiful visions of the man with dark hair.

The man who was once a koi quietly watches her halfway out of the water, longing for another kiss upon her pink lips.


End file.
